Sasuke's Happy Pill
by xRachieChanx
Summary: Naruto wants Sasuke to be un emoish. So he goes to the store and gets a certain pill for Sasuke to be 'happy' in many ways. Lets just say he buys extra Viagra for this poor Uchiha and makes him swallow it! See what happens to them! SasuNaru. Yaoi. Read! R


Warning: Yes this is Yaoi. SasuNaru

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. If I did well…it wouldn't be as good…

A/N: Sorry guys! Right now I am currently on writers block for my other stories. So I am trying to get through that with writing this one for the time being. I am working on my old stories and trying to make them better. Bit by bit so bare with me. Well I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

**Sasuke's Happy Pill**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he skipped down the forest path. "Kakashi-sensei!" He repeated as he got to his destination.

Kakashi blinked as he looked down at his student. He sighed and placed his favorite book known as, Make out Paradise, back into his pocket. He jumped down from the tree he was currently in and looked at Naruto.

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and poked at Kakashi. "I need your help!" He announced.

Oh god. Kakashi crossed his arms and tilted his head. "What kind of help…"

"Well…Sasuke is always depressed…soooo I wanna help him!" Naruto chirped with a bright smile.

"How can you help him?…" Kakashi asked as he ran a hand through his hair. Naruto blinked and looked down.

"Well…uh…um…isn't there some sort of something that can make him not depressed and emoish all the time!"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. " Naruto there is no such thing as emoish."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Yeah huh! Sasuke is emoish!"

Kakashi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Okay okay hmm lets see…ah! I know go to the marketplace and ask someone at the front desk for a happy pill." He said with a smirk.

Naruto nodded. "Happy pill…got it! Arigatou Sensei!!" He yelled as he ran off to the marketplace.

He didn't really know what a 'happy pill' was really but Kakashi was smart right? The people should know what he is talking about.

Naruto opened the doors of the marketplace building. He walked around the store for a bit. There were a lot of people here.

He actually has never seen this place. Just heard about it. He grinned to himself and proudly walked up to the front desk. He looked at the lady there and smiled. "Um can you help me?"

The lady turned around and smiled. "Sure thing. What do you need help with sir?"

Naruto grinned. People here were nice. "I need to know where I can find a happy pill for men."

The lady blinked and stared awkwardly at Naruto for a few seconds. "Um…yes sure…it is in aisle 7…look for a box that says Viagra "

"Arigatou!" Naruto said and walked away from the front desk. He looked up at the signs that were hanging down from the ceiling. He went to the one that said 7 and walked down the aisle.

"Hmmm happy pill…"

Naruto went back and forth down the aisle. He finally found the box that said Viagra. He picked it up and read the back.

'For men who need alittle zing to their life.'

"Hmm…." Naruto mumbled and looked at the boxes. "Sasuke is very depressed….he needs the extra one!" He said and picked up the box that said Viagra Extra Strength.

Naruto grinned. Yup this was the one he needed.

He walked out of the aisle with the box and soon paid for it. He then walked out of the store and headed toward the forest.

They had practice soon so he knew Sasuke would be there. He opened the box and took one of the pills out. Sasuke was going to be so happy!

He grinned proudly as he walked back to the forest. He put the box in his pants pocket and walked up to the three.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the boy sitting in the tree.

Sasuke didn't even bother to look down. "Hn."

Naruto frowned and jumped up in the tree with him. "Sasuke!" He repeated.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a fierce glare. "What."

"I got a surprise for yoooouuu!!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke grunted and looked away. "I don't care get out of my tree."

Naruto puffed out his lower lip in a pout look. "But Sasuke…"

Sasuke growled and turned his head toward the annoying boy. He sighed. "Fine what is it Naruto."

Naruto grinned and threw his hands up. "Yay! Okay well um ya know how you are always depressed and emoish."

Sasuke blinked. "Um…yes…"

"Well…I got you…a…happy pill!" Naruto said and held up the little blue pill.

Sasuke's nose scrunched up in a disgusted look. "I am NOT taking that."

"But…it makes you happy…"

"No."

"Sasuke please…"

"No."

"You know you want to be happy…"

"NO."

And then there was silence….

"Come on—"

"No."

"UGH!" Naruto huffed and leapt onto Sasuke. In one swift motion he stuck the pill down Sasuke's throat and made him swallow.

"Yay!"

Sasuke choked and just about fell out of the tree. "NARUTO!" He yelled as he took a breath. "What the hell was that!"

"Viagra!" Naruto said with a grin. "The lady said that was the all time happy pill for men!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he fell out of the tree. He landed on the ground and he started twitching.

"Ohh!! It's working!" Naruto said as he jumped down.

"Naruto! Baka! Viagra doesn't make him happy! It makes him horny!" Sakura yelled but then smirked. "Omg! Naruto I love you!" She said as she latched onto Sasuke.

"Even if I am Sakura…I would still never do you…oh and Naruto…"

"WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried as she ran behind Kakashi clearly depressed.

Naruto looked up and at Sasuke. "Ne?"

"When this god damned thing is over…I am killing you." Sasuke stated as he took in another breath.

Naruto paled. "B…But…."

"No."

"WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Kakashi…can I leave…"

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "I would if you were smart."

Sasuke nodded and quickly got up. He then ran as fast as he could to his house.

"So uh….." Naruto started. He waited a good 10 minutes before he spoke up again.

"Wanna go check on Sasuke?"

Meanwhile:

Sasuke was currently lying on his couch with nothing but boxers on. He had his Ipod in and blaring music.

Fuck this was hard…

He was currently not going to jerk off. He never had and was not going to start now because of a little pill.

His leg was shacking up and down. He was going to go insane.

He closed his eyes and smirked to himself. _Didn't Naruto look so hot then…with that pout face…I could just fuck him then and there like no tomorrow…ugh and that tight little…AH FUCK WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!_

Sasuke cursed mentally and turned the music louder if possible.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura soon were at the door. Naruto sighed as he tried to open the door. "It's locked…"

Kakashi sighed and looked at the open window. "Crawl in through there." He said and pointed at the window.

Naruto nodded and crawled in through it. Followed by Sakura and then Kakashi.

The three were standing hovered next to Sasuke. But of course with music on and his eyes closed, Sasuke didn't know they were there.

"Hey…what's this!" Naruto asked as he poked a certain bulging area between Sasuke's legs. "Haha it's all squishy!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he moaned out. He ripped the headphones off his ears and looked at Naruto. "N…Naruto…s…stop…ha…"

Sakura and Kakashi's eyes were wide. Sasuke was literally moaning.

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke…you okay?"

Sasuke nodded as his eyes filled over with lust. "Hai Hai, Naruto-kun." He purred as he got up off of the couch.

He strode over to Naruto slowly and licked his lips.

Naruto blinked as he took steps back until he hit the wall. "Er…Sasuke…"

Sasuke chuckled, as he stood infront of Naruto. "No where to run my little kitsune."

Naruto's eyes widened. "U-Um…Nani..."

Sasuke smirked and pressed up against Naruto. His erection now pushing into Naruto's slight one. He hissed in pleasure and rocked his hips against Naruto's.

Naruto moaned slightly and stared at Sasuke. "T…Teme…what are you…mph…" He was cut off by a pair of rosy red lips that belonged to no one else but Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened as she threw up a white flag. "I am sooo a Yaoi fangirl now…cha…"

Kakashi nodded as he pressed the Rec. button on his camera. Oh yes…this was way better than some book.

So I guess you could say, Viagra should not be messed with. Unless you are a totally fuckable blonde that's name is Naruto and you are way to stupid to know what it is.

Ja ne!

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought when you review! Come on! Ya know you want to! Press the button! I will give you a cookie! 


End file.
